Red & Doc Walk Into Joe's
by stranger12
Summary: DeLuca and Eliza have a drink at Joe's


**Selfie / Grey's Anatomy – Red & Doc Walk Into Joe's**

DeLuca and Eliza have a drink at Joe's

* * *

"Oh no" – Maggie winced when she saw DeLuca walk into Joe's.

"I'll say this much, I get why it didn't work out between you two" – Amelia started, checking him out as Owen rolled his eyes good naturedly – "but he is fine"

"If you like young and well groomed" – Meredith commented, smirking at Maggie, who groaned.

"Please stop. Is this what having sisters is like?"

"Yes" – even Owen answered.

They observed DeLuca a little more, Amelia and Meredith teasing Maggie shamelessly, until they say the young doctor turn around and smile widely at a leggy red head who squealed and embraced him.

"The plot thickens" – Amelia stated interestedly, leaning over the table as they all took a better look at the beautiful red head.

* * *

"Doctor Andy!" – Eliza greeted, hugging the doctor as he chuckled in her ear – "Drinking alone? Never a good idea, I should know"

"Well, I haven't made many friends yet, so" – he shrugged and she slid next to him.

"You have one now, Doc"

"You can call me Andy. Or Andrew, rather"

"I prefer Doctor Andy, actually. DO you mind?" – he couldn't help but smile at her exuberance.

"Not from you, Ms. Dooley"

"Oh please, I cannot have Freddie's twin calling me that. Eliza, if you would"

"Eliza it is. And I'm really just Freddie's cousin"

"If you say so~" – she sang – "Ooh, what shall I have?"

"Beer?"

"No, I think this is a Cosmo night. Or Appletini?"

"I'm not sure they make–"

"Hey!" – she exclaimed when Joe turned to her – "Can I have a Long Island Iced Tea?"

"Coming right up"

"People are so nice here"

"They can be" – DeLuca agreed, and when Joe swiftly handed Eliza her drink, they clinked glasses – "So, where is the fiancée tonight?" – she huffed.

"Having a boring business dinner at the hotel" – she rolled her eyes – "He can't even walk right and he's still not resting! Can't you doctor him and tell 'im to stay in bed, watch bad movies?"

"Sorry, but no can do"

"Boo hoo, what's good about being a doctor, then?"

"Saving lives"

"Whatever. So, Doctor Andy, no girls in the horizon?" – he shook his head – "Guys?" – he grinned and shook his head again – "So, you don't have friends, you're not dating anyone, and you've a super boring job. Man, you really are Freddie's evil twin"

"I am not–"

"Your hair, your skin" – she looked him over and paused on his middle – "How's your Adonis belt?"

"My what?"

"You know" – she turned a little to him and made a motion around her groin area. He blushed as she looked at his lap – "So?"

"I– Eliza, that's really not– My colleagues are here" – he hissed, looking around and flushing deeper when he spotted Maggie, Amelia, Owen and Meredith, who suddenly looked away.

"Uh, who are they? They're pretty!" – Eliza gushed, clutching his shoulder.

"Oh God, please don't look at them!"

"Have you dated any of them?"

"Well..." – she gasped.

"You have! Which one, which one?" – she blatantly looked at them and, much to DeLuca's mortification, waved.

* * *

"Is she waving at us?" – Amelia asked confusedly.

"I think so" – Owen answered slowly as Red continued doing it even as DeLuca clearly tried to stop her.

They observed as Red and DeLuca started fighting, and finally as he tried to physically hold her back as she tried to walk over to their table. Eventually, she purposely threw her hair back into his face, distracting him long enough for her to give him the slip enough to stride to them.

She really was leggy.

"Hi~" – she greeted with seductive smile – "So, I hear you're Doctor Andy's doc buddies?"

"Doctor what?" – Amelia snickered as Maggie elbowed her.

"You know, the Iced Tea is going to my head so I should probably speed this along... So which one of you dated Doctor Andy?" – Amelia started laughing hard, Meredith hid in her drink, and Owen just looked away as Maggie blinked at Red's boldness – "You, then?" – she asked at the silence that followed her question.

"I... Guess?"

"You're really pretty"

"... Thank you"

"Why did you break up? I mean, Doctor Andy is super cute, even considering his hair, and the fact that his Adonis belt is not that impressive, but anyway"

"His what belt?"

"You know, his groin muscles that point to his junk" – she made a downward motion to her crotch, and Amelia almost completely lost it.

"I... I don't know what to say about that" – Maggie confessed.

"I mean, I dated his cousin for a while, and Freddie was pretty good in bed, so I'm sure Doctor Andy can't be that– Oh, hey doc" – she greeted the red faced DeLuca.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Pierce" – he rushed to say – "Eliza, maybe we should call you a cab, I'm sure Henry's dinner is over by now–"

"No! No, no, no! I want you to get you laid! I promised Freddie I would try!"

"And try you did, Eliza, thank you very much for your help, but really, I–"

"Shh, shh" – she put a finger on his lips – "God, you have got to talk to Freddie, he'll teach you all about getting laid, I mean" – she snorted – "he did manage to get me in bed for a while"

"Eliza–"

"So, Dr. Perce? Pierce?"

"Pierce" – Maggie replied automatically.

"How about it? 'Cause I think Doctor Andy needs a lady in his life, so why not someone he's already–"

"Nope! No, no, we are getting you a cab right now, Eliza, c'mon" – DeLuca started dragging the loud woman away even as she continued babbling and telling Maggie she should give him another chance.

"Just another night at Joe's" – Meredith announced as Amelia started giggling at Maggie's perplexed expression.

* * *

A direct sequel to "Could Be The Same"


End file.
